


It'll Be Fun

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: Räikkönen Entertainment [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funny, Light Angst, M/M, everyone is a model singer or actor, honestly this is an f1 entertainment au, kimi is tired, kimi starts an entertainment agency, max and charles rivarly, sebastian just wants to raise his chickens, singer alex, singer george, singer lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: It'll be fun, they had said when Kimi had wondered what he was going to do with his life after he ended his music career and had no plan for his retirement. It'll be fun to nurture a new generation of musicians and talents they had said as they helped him build his company profile from the ground up and attract young new clients.I'll follow you anywhere and help you, Sebastian had said backstage at his last gig, head on his shoulder comforting him.It is not fun, Kimi thinks as Max 'the Lion' Verstappen, youngest rockstar to grace the cover of Rolling Stones in decades dragged child star and media darling Charles Leclerc through his nice quiet artists lounge in a headlock. The Rookies, a boy band made up of Lando, Alex and George simply using Instagram Live to livestream the whole ordeal while their PR manage Sebastian ignored them in favor of scouring the internet for a new chicken hutch and their manager, Daniel, watched on in laughter.Yeah, it's great fun running your own entertainment agency.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Alexander Albon & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg & Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Räikkönen Entertainment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	It'll Be Fun

‘It will be fun’, they said to him.

‘You’ll get to shape the future of music!’, they had said to him back in that high rise office when he had just come to terms with the loss of movement in his right hand.

As he watched the chaos in front of him, wincing with the volume of the shouts, scream and laughter, he was drawn back to that conversation in Elisabeth’s office on a cold December day almost six years ago.

It’ll be fun starting your own entertainment company, they had lied.

As Kimi watched Max Verstappen drag Charles Leclerc into a tight headlock while the other man screamed, he cursed Elisabeth for ever talking him into this insanity.

And as Sebastian snickered at his side, head on Kimi’s shoulder as he made no move to stop the fighting pair in front of him, Kimi cursed him a little too for agreeing to this insane plot with him.

*

His manager had had a bright smile on her face, the silver piercing in her smiley drawing Kimi’s attention from the throbbing pain with every movement of his fingers.

After a year of fighting through aches, of long complicated guitar riffs in front of crowds of thousands without a single hint of pain crossing his face, Kimi had accepted the ache as a constant in his life, just as his music had been.

Interviewers and fans had expressed disappointment. They had sympathized with Kimi and the band when they announced they were breaking up.

They had all assumed that the rumour of Kimi’s injury ruined the band was the truth and the Finnish guitarist and singer had simply given up after twenty odd years topping the Rock charts.

In reality they were all tired.

It had been twenty years since they played their first major arena. All of them eighteen and baby faced in their black artistically ripped jeans.

Fame had come swift and fast for their little band that was used to pubs and underground scenes. Everyone assumed the end had come just as quickly and unexpectedly to them as fame did.

Instead it was years in the making. It was time missed with kids and partners. Missed graduations and long nights on the road where they wanted nothing but their own beds. The others had been relieved when Kimi had told them of the tendon damage to his wrist, their drummer mentioning his own wrists were being to ache and his accuracy slowing down.

Kimi, at thirty-eight, simply wanted to enjoy the rest of his life in comfort, away from the crowds and flashes of photographers.

He wanted a simple life with his partner.

He wanted to raise chickens in the house they had bought three years ago outside of London and enjoy the peace and anonymity that their combined wealth had bought them.

Yet everyone had kept asking him, what is next for the great Kimi Rkkönen?

Kimi had honestly had no answers for them. He simply shrugged at the insistent reporters in typical Kimi fashion and moved on with his life. He had more important things to be focusing on.

‘Are you even listening to me Kimi?’, Elisabeth had sighed impatiently, pen tapping against her septum piercing as he watched him.

Kimi blinked, sinking further back into the chair, ‘No’.

‘Honest as always Kimi’, Elisabeth laughed, pushing the stack of paper towards him once more, prompting him to take it.

Kimi did so, staring at the words on the page. The list of contacts and prices. He flicked through the bundle, taking in with vague interest project figures for profit, potential clients and advice on how to form and maintain your own entertainment management company.

‘You want me to start an entertainment company?’, Kimi deadpanned, staring back at Elisabeth as she watched him with a smile on her face.

She simply shrugged, leaning forward with elbows on her desk, ‘I know you want a quiet life, but Kimi, I know you. It’s my job to know you and I like to think we are friends. Music is your life, you’ll survive maybe a year without it tending to your garden and pets before you crave it’.

Kimi nodded, eyes focusing back on the information handed to him, waving for her to continue.

‘It’ll be fun. You’ll get to mentor new talent. Have a say and influence in the music of the future. You can still compose with your injury Kimi. Give yourself a year to plan and recover. Do your physio. Sign some potential clients, get your name out there and you can do this. I will help you set it up before retiring’, Elisabeth smiled.

Kimi glanced up at her in confusion, ‘You’re leaving?’

Elisabeth dropped her pen, twisting her blue streaked black and pepper hair around her finger, ‘I’m in my fifties Kimi. I watched you grow from that stoic sullen teenager at sixteen to the still stoic but settled man you are now. I liked being your manger, I don’t want a new bratty rock star. We started this together, it’s only fitting we end this together’.

Kimi felt his throat tighten slightly. Elisabeth had been there for him at sixteen and even now in her fifties, she still defend and fought for him as fiercely as she had back in her thirties when Kimi and his band were untested investments for a smaller firm.

‘Just think on it, ask your partner for advice, but for now, you have a farewell show to prepare for and there’s no band without their lead singer and guitarist’, Elisabeth had smiled, handing him a small case with new custom picks.

Kimi had simply taken the case from her, and later that night with sweat cooling on his skin and gentle hands massaging the pain from his swollen wrist and fingers he had taken her advice.

Sebastian had grinned at him softly, blonde curls falling in his eyes as he listen to Kimi tiredly inform about the proposal Elisabeth had pulled together for him.

Sebastian had hummed, gently massaging the sore and tired muscles in his wrist before strapping an icepack to it and snuggling into his side when Kimi lifted his arm for him to do so.

He pressed a kiss against the highlighted curls, enjoying the warmth of Sebastian’s body melting into his.

‘I’ll follow you’, Sebastian had smiled gently, tapping his long fingers against his collarbone in the rhythm of song Kimi had once written for his boy band years back, ‘My group is going their separate ways in the next few months. I could do some solo work again, my last album did fairly well. Under your company with you helping me compose? My name could help gain you talent along with yours’

‘I can’t ask you to do that, kulta’, Kimi rested his head against Sebastians.

Sebastian simply laughed, ‘You’re not asking. I’m offering. Once it takes off, I can step back, take a management role, make sure you don’t put off possible talents and inverstors with that iceman reputation of yours’.

Kimi retaliated by pinching his partners side gently, shaking another laugh out of the German man.

‘So are we doing this?’, Sebastian asked, those eyes filled with laughter and support now fixed on Kimi’s as he pulled his head back from Kimi’s shoulder to gaze at him.

Kimi nodded, with Sebastian by his side, he believed he could do anything and never regret a single moment of it.

*

And he hadn’t.

He didn’t regret it when Sebastian’s old management company had tried to sue Kimi for using the stage name BASTIAN, as Sebastian had most of his career, for the solo albums despite Sebastian’s pop group having broken up months before hand.

He hadn’t regretted it when he was questioned by police for an altercation with renowned dance coach Gunther Steiner that ended with him securing a world class dancer as his company’s choreographer in Kevin Magnussen.

Even when he had been dragged through tabloids last month for his harsh management of paparazzi when they had surrounded his youngest talent and member of his only boy band Lando Norris, causing the twenty-year old to have a panic attack in public.

He may have given his company’s lawyer, Valterri, a hard time over the last few years but he had never regretted starting his company.

However, as he was drawn back to the source of his current musings by loud screeches and maniacal laughter, Kimi began regret the day he filed the paper work to make Räikkönen Entertainment more than a name on a piece of paper.

Kimi didn’t even know what had happened this time for two of his artists to end up in a screaming match that ended with the young Monégasque triple threat being dragged through the hallways towards the artist lounge in a headlock.

Kimi had simply fancied an afternoon coffee in the peace of the lounge where he had found Sebastian curled up on the comfy sofa, tablet in hand looking at new hutches for the chickens after the last British storm had damaged theirs.

He had barely resisted the urge to just give in ask what had happened when he spotted the trio that formed his only boy band, The Rookies, that had signed with him a few months ago after Sebastian had stumbled across their YouTube covers.

Lando was giggling, half holding onto and half hiding behind Alex’s taller body with his phone out pointing towards the source of the noise. Alex was laughing, arm thrown around Lando’s small shoulders and the other clutching his stomach.

George, the last of the trio, was smiling teasingly, phone also pointed at the source of the chaos, sunglasses perched on his tousled hair, and Kimi just knew Nicky or Lance would appear to shout at the singer for messing his hair up with glasses when Kimi knew he had a media appearance in an hour.

George cupped a hand around his mouth, yelling, ‘Charles, you’re doing amazing sweetie’.

All that came back was more of Max’s wild laughter and flurry of French curses mixed with George and Max’s name.

Kimi was really beginning to regret his life choices.

‘Look at your so called perfect celebrities Instagram’, Lando giggled, turning his phone to follow the two brawling men as they stumbled past The Rookies and into the artists lounge.

Max still had Charles in a headlock, his other hand vigorously messing with the Monégasque man’s brown locks. Charles had his set of pearly white teeth clamped around a bit of Max’s arm in attempt to get the young rock star to release him.

How Max ‘the lion’ Verstappen, the intense young man who had been one of the youngest rock names to grace the cover of Rolling Stones in decades had turned into a squabbling five year old the minute Kimi had introduced him to the medias favourite child star and all-rounder Charles Leclerc, Kimi would never understand

He was beginning to give up on understanding their strange frienship based on tormenting each other.

A low whistle drew Kimi from his regrets and the confusion from the scene in front of him to see Daniel had joined them by the sofa, grin on his face as he took in the chaos that was the youngest five talents they managed.

‘Is Lando streaming Max killing Charles on Instagram again?’, he laughed, leaning on the wall by the sofa.

Without tearing his eyes from the article on proper hutch maintenance on his tablet, Sebastian offered Daniel a quick, ‘Yep!’.

Daniel snorted, looking at his phone, ‘Typical chaos child’.

Kimi was truly baffled by the calmness exuded by Daniel, who was meant to be playing manager to the talents, and Sebastian who had insisted Kimi could not handle PR and to leave it to him.

Charles let out a chocked curse, scratching at Max’s arm as Max began to tease him with butchered French curses he had picked up from Charles friend and model, Pierre.

‘Aren’t you the manager here? Shouldn’t you stop your artists from killing each other?’, Kimi grumbled from where he tried to blend with the sofa, Sebastian’s head comfortably cushioned on his shoulder with his feet hanging over the opposite arm of the sofa.

Daniel fixed Kimi with one of his bright smiles. The smile that made Dan look both cheerful and dangerous, reminding Kimi of just why he trust the Australian male to manage his artist’s contracts and appearances.

Although Daniel never truly appeared to do those things.

Charles had briefly escaped Max’s hold, extracting revenge by jumping on the Dutch man’s back, propelling him back down the hallway out of sight while George and Alex egged them on. Lando had stopped recording, rushing forward with open arms as if his slimmer body could catch the taller Monégasque man if he fell from his loose hold on Max’s shoulders.

‘Technically, you never gave me a specific role when you hired me, so I have no obligation to manage those brutes’, Daniel pointed out and Kimi was once again reminded of just how Daniel had been employed.

‘Technically’, Kimi threw back at him, glaring at the younger man, ‘I did not hire you at all. That was Seb’s fault’.

Daniel offered him another shark-like smile before wandering towards Lando, teasing the younger man who was still worriedly watching his friend and co-worker.

Since Daniel was just as lost of a cause as his artist, Kimi turned to his partner.

‘You’re their PR agent Sebastian, shouldn’t you stop them and prevent bad press?’, Kimi hissed, tugging at the short curls around Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian just tilted his head back slightly to smile at Kimi sweetly. Kimi could tell by the glint in his eye that Sebastian was enjoying the chaotic squabbling in front of him and the frustration that was pouring off of Kimi.

Sebastian simply shrugged before looking back at Max and Charles. Max had managed to get Charles back in a headlock, fingers hovering above Charles’s flushed cheeks and threatening to pinch them.

‘Not the face Maxy’, Sebastian raised his voice to be heard over the laughter and yells, ‘Charles has an interview with GQ in two hours, he needs the face’.

Kimi gave up on ever managing these children and his employees successfully as Max simply redirected his fingers to pinch and tickle at Charles’s ribs, making the other gasp and squirm while Daniel encouraged them with The Rookies and Sebastian returned to his hutch search.

Kimi took relief in the fact that while his singers and actor may have been clinically insane by all medical standards, his models and other employees were somewhat normal as he watched his model clients Carlos and Nico enter the room with Pierre, spot the squabbling men and relocate to the furthest set of sofa’s away from the amateur wrestling match and it’s spectators.

Sebastian giggled as they walked past, eyes catching the swatches of makeup on their cheeks from Nicky and the sparkly pink hairclips Lance liked to use when prepping their artists and models for photoshoots.

While Checo and Lewis were nowhere to be seen, Kimi knew that they were wandering around the building somewhere.

Checo was possibly checking scheduling or accounting, Kimi really wasn’t sure what the retired one hit wonder Mexican singer did in his company anymore.

Lewis, on break from touring, was possibly crafting something brilliant in terms of style for the modelling campaign that Pierre, Carlos and Nico had booked, or was out buying snacks that he like to hand out randomly to the younger artists as he liked to do regularly.

Kimi made a quick mental note to check in with Esteban and Kevin in the afternoon regarding training regiments and gym equipment that needed to be replaced. Esteban had complained that he and Max had somehow gotten into a weight lifting competition during one of Max’s sessions with the personal trainer and broken some equipment.

‘Speak of the Devil’, Kimi muttered to himself as Esteban appeared seemingly out of nowhere as he tended to do, placing a hand on Lando’s shoulder, making the younger man jump and let out a scream at the sudden touch while clutching his chest.

Max, alarmed by his younger friend’s distress, had let go of Charles and turned his glare to Esteban.

Kimi had long since given up on understanding the rivalry between Max and the personal trainer.

‘Verstappen’, Esteban nodded coolly before returning his stare to Lando, ‘Lando, you skipped cardio again. I have a free hour, you’re doing the training or I will get Lewis to guilt you into it’.

Lando sighed, defeat written in his posture as he moved to join Esteban who had turned to make his way to the gym knowing Lando wouldn’t want Lewis’s disappointed stare fixed on him.

‘Come on Lando’, Max smiled teasingly, dropping an arm around his best friend, ‘I bet if we annoy him enough we can finish early and go play COD’.

Kimi shook his head as the younger brightened up, teasing Max about how shit he was at COD before they were out of ear shot, leaving a dishevelled and flushed Charles on floor where he had collapsed from Max’s assault on his ribs.

;You couldn’t have helped me?’, Charles groaned, turning his glare to Alex and George who were saving the Instagram live to their phones and taking pictures of the mess that was media darling Charles Leclerc.

‘No way mate, Max likes me as much as he likes anyone who isn’t Lando, Nico or Dan, I ain’t jeopardising that for your skinny ass’, Alex laughed, helping Charles off the floor.

Charles grumbled, accepting his hand and standing before dusting off his clothes.

Alex wrapped an arm round the shorter man’s shoulder, gesturing at George, ‘Want to go ruin Nicky’s day before your interview prep by making George take off his shirt again?’

Charles let out a laugh as George joined them, cheeky smile on his face as they plotted on how to annoy Nicky with George’s ‘abs of steel’.

Kimi blinked.

Just as suddenly as the whirlwind that was his youngest five had crashed through the artist’s lounge of Räikkönen Entertainment, they had left.

The only sounds now were the faint conversation of the three models as they finished their break and made their way back towards the room used for photoshoots on the third floor, Daniel joining them to go greet the photographer hired by the campaign.

‘I have no clue what just happened’, Kimi admitted, looking down at Sebastian who was barely holding back his laughter at the look of confusion that had crossed the Finn’s face.

‘Awh Liebling, it is so much easier to work here if you just lean into the chaos’, Sebastian teased, leaning up to place a kiss on Kimi’s jaw.

Kimi sighed deeply, tired to his bones from just watching what happened, ‘At least we have some normal employees in Kevin, Checo, Lance, Esteban and Nicky’.

Sebastian snorted, reaching up to pat Kimi’s cheek in a placating gesture, ‘Oh Kimi, they’re not normal. Just last month Nicky accidentally started a drinking game between all of them over George’s abs, they haven’t been sober coming to work in weeks’.

Kimi pinched the bridge of his nose and the information washed over him.

Start and Entertainment Company, they said.

It will be fun, they said.

Mentor the new generation, they said.

What a load of bullshit, Kimi thought as he accepted his fate as Sebastian curled closer to him.

He might be running a company filled with lunatics, but at least Sebastian had to suffer with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was caused by one pic of Alex, Lando and George at Spa this weekend and a friend egging on my brain.
> 
> So I present you with the F1 entertainment AU no one asked for or needed
> 
> Please drop a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this mess and would like more!


End file.
